


In Love

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, they were roommates, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Kurt finally tells Sebastian how he feels
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916197
Kudos: 18





	In Love

Kurt and Sebastian had been roommates for a while. Chicago had been good for the two men to reconnect and begin a friendship that they hadn’t had in Lima. While their friendship was long standing, the feelings that Kurt had for Sebastian were new and he could no longer hide them, so following the advice of their mutual friend. Kurt had taken the time to make Sebastian’s favorite dinner on the chance the conversation didn’t go well and moved around the apartment cleaning nervously as he waited. When he finally heard Sebastian’s keys in the door, Kurt froze slightly before forcing himself to calm down as the door opened. Sebastian hummed softly as he walked into their apartment, the smell of dinner smacking him squarely in the face.

“Well this is a welcome change to several nights of takeout. What’s the occasion? Did you finally get that raise we talked about?” he asked Kurt, dropping his work bag on the table next to the door before looking at the other man with a small smile.

Kurt shrugged slightly and gestured towards the kitchen “We should eat. I wanted to talk to you about something but uhm it can wait”

A frown flirted over Sebastian’s features “Alright what’s going on? You're not acting like yourself? Did something bad happen?” he queried looking over at Kurt with confusion written across his face.

Taking a deep breath and finally making eye contact with Sebastian, Kurt finally blurted out “I’m in love with you”

“In a platonic way or a romantic way?” Sebastian asked, wanting to be clear about what Kurt meant by his words “Like you're actually in love with me?”

Rolling his eyes at Sebastian’s ramble, Kurt nodded “Yes. I’m in love with you in a romantic way Sebastian”

Shock was the word Sebastian was looking for about how he felt at Kurt's words “But why?” was all that came out even though he hadn’t actually meant to say that.

“What do you mean why? Sebastian you're amazing. You're bright, intelligent, even though we argue often you're kinder now that you used to be. You're an amazing man. How could I now be in love with you?” Kurt asked looking at him with a frown on his face. He moved closer to where Sebastian was standing “You are wonderful Bas”

Sebastian stared at him in awe before leaning forward and kissing him softly. 


End file.
